In urinary catheterization, a latex, polyurethane, or silicone tube known as a urinary catheter is inserted into a patient's bladder via the urethra. Catheterization allows the patient's urine to drain freely from the bladder. While a clinician, often a nurse, may perform the procedure, self-catheterization is also possible.
Self-catheterization creates a substantial risk of catheter contamination. In females, catheter placement is especially critical because the proximity of the vagina to the urethra increases the risk of contamination. Furthermore, a need for catheterization is often comorbid with conditions that hinder manual dexterity; also, obesity may hinder a patient's ability to reach the urethra. Female catheterization can be particularly troublesome because the urethra meatus may be difficult to access.
The risk of contamination during self-catheterization may be reduced by minimizing the patient's contact with the catheter, and by making it easier for the patient to manipulate the catheter. Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for assisting a female to catheterize herself.